


Will we ever find love?

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Frustration, I just watched that beautiful visual poem, Light Angst, M/M, References to Drugs, Sorry Not Sorry, The Unauthorized Bash Brothers Experience, and wanted to write a fic, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: When the women leave, they feel empty.Will we ever find love?





	Will we ever find love?

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched The Unauthorized Bash Brothers Experience and, at the end of the song Daddy, I thought "That is so gay. Why do they have that chemistry...?" and when I finished the film I wrote this. I wanted to write something different (funnier) but, before I started typing, it was slightly angst already.
> 
> I don't know how to feel after this. Am I the only one who thought it was a bit gay? Anyways, I wrote this and I'm publishing it because what else can I do?
> 
> I don't know anything about the Bash Brothers or baseball, I just know what I saw on Netflix.

When the women leave, they feel empty.

_Will we ever find love?_

It is a question that stands in the air. Will they ever find love? Mark closes his eyes for one second and thinks about the bottle of champagne that he opened some minutes ago. He moves and his hand brushes Jose’s silk robe. He stops and waits till the other moves. Mark makes a gesture with his hand to invite him to go after him and Jose nods. They sit on the couch, Mark gives him a glass and pours the champagne in their cups. He feels less empty next to Jose, who is complaining about chicks not being able to recognize an opportunity. He would have made her feel so good. Mark bashes his arm against his. Jose is right.

They keep drinking. Sometimes, it is the only thing they can do to forget about the rest of the world and the steroids running through his veins.  It is so frustrating when they end like that, drinking the two of them alone with no chick to have sex with. Mark doesn’t understand why this is so frustrating, he doesn’t enjoy sex so much anymore. He likes it but it can feel so weird... He touches his crotch. He is aware the steroids are fucking with his body but he can’t stop now, he is a legend along with Jose. He has sacrificed so many things for glory and fame no matter the cost.

Mark brings another bottle of beer and another one after that one. He feels numb and light. Suddenly, he is laughing at something Jose has said; he doesn’t know what. Mark is incapable of remembering what is. But he is laughing hard. Jose’s chest is moving fast and Mark wants not to look at him but it is so difficult. He touches his own chest; would Jose’s skin feel like his? Is his skin as soft as his? Or is it more? Why is he thinking about that? He blames the mix of alcohol and frustration. Suddenly he realizes his other hand has never left his crotch and now he is squeezing it harder. He feels sick but keeps doing it.

Jose is there but Mark doesn’t really care. He is his guy. They have been high together. They have been helping the other to use steroids. They share everything. Jose is his best man. This is nothing. And Mark feels better, he doesn’t feel empty while putting his hand inside his pants.

Jose stop talking and laughing and looks at him and for one second Mark is afraid he is going to say something nasty. For one second, he thinks Jose is going to get mad at him but he doesn’t. Jose finishes his beer and puts his hand inside his underwear as well. This is weird. Even with all the alcohol running through his veins, Mark knows this is weird but he can’t stop. He masturbates under Jose’s dark eyes. Jose spreads his legs and puts out his cock unashamedly of what is happening. Mark imitates him. He grabs his beer and takes a long sip. He needs more alcohol for this but doesn’t want to move to find another bottle. Mark doesn’t want to leave the couch. If he moves Mark knows this is over and he doesn’t want it to be over.

Mark wants more from this. He wants more from Jose. And he knows what he wants. He hesitates but finally, he leaves his dick and grabs Jose. This is sick. This should be disgusting but it isn’t. He keeps moving his hand and Jose lets himself fall on the couch completely with closed eyes. Mark looks at him and thinks about what he should do next. What is it appropriate? Where is the limit? Jose moans and then he understands there is no limit tonight. He falls on his knees and engulfs his dick. This feels so wrong. This feels so good. Mark licks his dick and swallows the pre-come that is starting to drip. Jose’s hands are grabbing his hair and Mark knows that is an invitation to continue till he can’t take it. He continues. He encloses his lips around his cock and moves up and down. His own dick is throbbing with excitement. Mark hasn’t felt like this for a long time. He knows his own body, he knows what steroids have made him and for some seconds he thinks Jose won’t be able to come but after a rough groan from Jose, Mark has his mouth filled with his cum.

Mark uses his robe to clean his mouth and spit part of the bitter semen. He sits on the ground and observes Jose who is breathing fast, his torso going up and down. His dick is hurting at that vision. What should he do? Should he ask him to return the favour? He doubts looking at his own dick. Jose moves and before Mark can ask anything he has his back on the ground and Jose has thrown his pants. Without saying any word, Jose has his hand touching his belly and he can see him licking his lips before closing them around his

He realizes then how much he wanted this to happen. Having his best man sucking him feels incredible. His body is burning and tensing under his attention. Mark opens his legs more to give him more space. Jose moves his tongue around his dick and makes pressure with it. This is not the best blow job he has received but, at the same time, it is perfect. It feels so good feeling Jose's fingers digging into his tights while his tongue works on his dick. He moans with eyes closed incapable of thinking about anything that is not Jose. His legs quiver violently and Mark tries to tell Jose he is about to cum but nothing coherent comes out. Jose must have understood what he was trying to say because he moves just in time. His semen falls all over his belly.

Mark is going to grab his robe when Jose captures his wrist hard to stop him. He gasps when he feels Jose's mouth on his skin, licking his semen. It is disgusting but he lets him. He would like this to last for hours, an absurd thought. Jose frees him when he finishes and Mark doesn't dare to look at him, it wouldn't be appropriate.

Jose sits on the ground with his back against the couch while Mark tries to catch his breath still lying on the ground. When he feels ready to face him, Mark sits straight and looks at him. He thinks about what they have done and tries not to go crazy. This means nothing. Jose's eyes are glued to his. This means nothing. This is friends comforting each other, he tells himself, after a bad day dealing with the pressure and loneliness. They stand up, still looking at the other.

They don’t kiss.

Mark wants to but restrains the urge to capture Jose’s lips with his. That would be crossing the line. He doesn’t understand why but he knows that is off the limits. They don’t look at the other. They don’t recognize the other while going to bed. However, before leaving the room they bash their arms. They are too used to do it. Mark throws himself in bed exhausted but content. He blames the alcohol and ignores the rest of the evening and the feeling of warmth spreading through his body that no women have been able to give him before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. For some weird reason, I'd like to write more.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
